Dark Justice: Once in an Afterlife
by Kevin Carroll
Summary: Demon hunter John Constantine must rally the worlds most bizarre and frightening heroes to face the coming of the Antichrist known as the Queen of the Rot.


DARK JUSTICE:

ONCE IN AN AFTERLIFE

In some forsaken, dry and desolate land a grey Lincoln burns rubber down an almost infinite highway with hundred dollar bills flying out of its window and the drivers face stir crazy. Looking over his shoulder repetitively in absolute terror of what is chasing him he begins talking to his dead partner who has a hole in his head from a robbery that went bad. Driver: "JUST HOLD ON JIMMY! FUCK ME! JUST HOLD ON AND COUNT THAT FUCKING MONEY, BRO!" Following at an insane speed is an old Dodge Charger driving policeman. A dark shadow is cast over his face which holds a light cigarette in his mouth as the engine vibrates the pavement. His face is scared badly on one side leaving his teeth and nearly his entire eyeball exposed, it's a scar from long ago as it seems to have mostly healed itself, and it was given to him by an outlaw named Turnbull years and years ago. It was called one of the bloodiest shootouts in the town Oakfield's history. Turnbull the Cowboy fell upon the now scared Sheriff Hex and his family and burned them to the ground leaving him crucified to a cross they burned half of his face off with a branding iron. In absolute anger and vengeance in his blood, Hex pried himself from the cross and began the shootout, five gunmen's heads were blown off and Turnbull was decapitated and his brain was missing at the scene of the heinous crime

However two of the murderers escaped, the Irish brothers Ricky and Donald known for several counts of murder, rape, and necrophilia are now right where Hex want's them, one shot in the head and the other pissing his pants knowing what's coming for him. The Sheriff bumps his front rim into the speeding Lincoln teasing Ricky with each press that nearly knocks him off the road. With a smile on his face Hex decides to end the chase and removes his six shooter and fires a round into the back tire of the Irish brother's car. Losing control Ricky turns too hard one way and flips the vehicle on its head as it slides down the road sparks fly and the driver is ripped apart from the shattered glass. Hex screeches his tires in an abrupt halt before the mangled and totaled vehicle. He exits with smoke brimming from his mouth and nostrils as he adds a replacement bullet to his revolver. Hex: "Not a pretty sight is it?" He mocks.

Ricky: "What the fuck did you just say?!" Ricky yells as he coughs up broken glass out of his throat. Hex: "Death and all. Not a pretty sight, wouldn't you say?" The two bit criminal climbs out of the destroyed car and props himself up against it. The two of them hear a car roaring off in the distance as they look at each other, Hex with a certain amount of glee in his smile. Ricky: "They're coming for me! I got rights you Mother Fucker!" he says with fear in his voice. Hex: "You got rights, but I'm not too sure I give a damn about any of that bureaucratic bullshit out here, boy! Besides that one's miles off." He tosses his now extinguished smoke and lights another one up as if he's savoring the moment. Now faced with the true sense of his life hanging in the balance, Ricky want's to ask something that has bothered many people in Oakfield since the massacre. Ricky: "Did you really eat Turnbull's brains like they said you did?" he asks. Hex: "No. I made your girlfriend eat it, you know that pretty little thing that used to work at that bar out of town?"

Ricky begins cracking up in a hysterical state while Sheriff Hex places the barrel knob point blank on his forehead, without waiting any longer or even cocking the gun prior to the bullet to create a sense of fear, Hex fire six rounds into Ricky the Irishman's skull simultaneously. Hex grins at the sight of the nearly decapitated killer as he holds the moment in his mind to never forget it, the vengeance he sought all these years finally paid in full. He licks the small splashes of blood from his upper lip as he heads back to his car. Grabbing a napkin from the glove box, Hex proceeds wiping his weapon off and face as the ominous car pulls up next to him. It's a strange vehicle that looks like several pieces meshed together from other cars, the driver rolls down the passenger window with the door crank, he's a young man with spiked blonde hair wearing a pair of Ray Bans and a brown trench coat, and he takes the cigarette out of his mouth.

Constantine: "Good day Officer…! Holly shit is that fucker dead?" he quips. Hex: "That is one dead mother fucker, committed suicide right here." Hex lies as he wipes his face off, the young Constantine bridges his shades on his upper nostril and looks to the shot-to-death victim and to Hex's gun. Constantine: "Uh-huh. Say do you know where I can find Ramsey Lockup? It's a small jail around here somewhere but it's not on this here map!" Hex aims his now loaded shooter at the driver and this time cocks it. Hex: "Why the fuck do you want to go up there?" he threatens as Constantine looks up at him unafraid. Constantine: "I hear it's beautiful this time of year!" he jokes. Hex: "You aren't from around here, so whatever you're looking for you won't find but I can take you there." He says as he safeties his six shooter and holsters it.

Hex hops back into his car and signals the explorer to follow him as the begin to drive up the road, Constantine wonders why he didn't check the bodies for ID's or call in the incident. Constantine: "Crazy mother fucking John-Wayne-looking prick." He whispers under his breath as he follows behind the sheriff's muscle car the two blaze down the road to their destination. They both pull into the jail as Constantine looks around the town which looks like its straight out of an old western flick. He sees certain people different than everyone else, some have literal demons clenching onto their souls, he picks out who is possessed and who is what he calls 'Unaffected' which means you neither have an angel watching over you or hellish creatures clawing at your spirit. John Constantine deals with the otherworldly, the spirit realm of Heaven and Hell.

Some of the people are Unaffected but most have demons aching to get out, Constantine needs only one look at their face and it begins to change into something from nightmares. The angels and demons know him well, he's infamous to both sides and an equal player to both. Some men or women with demons help guide Constantine just because of their sheer boredom or even respect for the demon hunter. An eternity is a long time and if they think they can get away with plotting against their ruler Lucifer, they'll play along. The angels on the other hand mostly despise him for his disloyalty to any lord. He's not alone however, a guardian angel known as Gabriel believes what he is doing is appropriate.

With no loyalties to either side, Constantine still fights more directly Lucifer's demons. He has a misguided sense of belief that God is proud of his fighting fallen angels and hellish creatures that he'll allow him into Heaven when his time is up. Gabriel insists constantly to his friend that his soul may be lost to Lucifer with how close he's gotten to him. John won't believe that, not with all that has brought him out here in the middle of nowhere to face a much greater threat than mere demons, but the Antichrist. What is said to be the bringer of the apocalypse is what lurks in the deepest, darkest holes of the earth. Not a human, it was never born or even entirely molded by any form. It is pure evil with a pure lust for blood, to the angel's it's a myth, angel's that know every little piece to every little thing in the universe don't believe the Antichrist is afoot on Earth under their noses.

However John is on a mission out here with good reason, and seeks all the help he can get from anyone he can get it from to bring this darkness to justice. The two cars pull into the parking lot of Ramsey's Lockup, a shanty jail with a sign made from the people of the town. Hex: "Inside you'll find what you're looking for. But this is where my help ends, I got to go collect those bodies back on the highway." Constantine: "How do you know why I'm out here." He asks. Hex: "Because what lies in there I have never seen before in my life, and you're the strangest son of a bitch I ever met, I think the two of you are made for each other." The avenged Sheriff dips his hat and pulls out of the parking lot leaving John to his business.

He gets out of his makeshift automobile and walks around to the trunk, popping it open a large scraped up briefcase lies inside as it move on its own with something inside complaining about loss of air and the temperature, Constantine unlocks it and flips up the case. Inside rests various books and liquids containing holy water and other ingredients used to battle demons such as holy oil which is basically extra virgin olive oil stolen from the bishops kitchen in London, it is said to cause a demons skin to boil inside out with one drop. Then there's Mystifyer, which is in very low supply, it is dried blood from the spear that is said to have killed Christ, only Constantine has is and rumor is it would give Lucifer himself a terrible rash.

Along with the dozens of other bottles, guns, knives, books, and ancient relics is a small jar containing a creature no bigger than Constantine's finger nail as it tries to break out of the prison. Constantine: "Can't you keep your damn mouth shut for five minutes? Five! That's all I ask, five minutes of you sitting back here in your little jar not SHAKING THIS FUCKING CASE AROUND IN THE BACK OF MY CAR!" he screams. Merchant: "Oh screw you buddy! You locked me in this damn thing and now you want me to be a little bit quieter! I was your pal, I sold things to you and you lock me in this FUCKING BOTTLE!?" he replies. Constantine: "It's not a bottle, it's a jar. Now I want you to tell me where damn gun is!" he yells impatiently.

The tiny creature looks around after John pops off the cap and jumps into the briefcase. Merchant: "I don't see it." He claims. Constantine: "I know you don't see it, because I don't see it. No dig you little bastard!" as John screams at the practically invisible demon a passing mother and child stand behind him wondering who he's talking to, he addresses them impatiently. Constantine: "Can I help you?" he asks mockingly. The mother who clearly looks like a poorly put together hooker holds her sons hand tightly, she tries showing off her imbalanced body and fake tan to sway John. Woman: "I don't know, can you stranger?" she says attractively. The demon climbs out of the rubble of weapons and potions with the .357 snub nosed pistol in hand. Merchant: "Haha! I got it! Whoa, nice tits lady! You know those puppies are fake, right?" the demon yells for everyone around to hear, the woman believes it was John, as her son laughs uncontrollably at the remark.

Disrespected and utterly humiliated the woman storms off with her son in hand as he continues to laugh she pulls him closer shaming him. Constantine: "See what you did? You ruined that kids day." He says worryingly. Merchant: "Ah don't sweat it, once he turns eighteen he's going to move out of her bum-ass trailer. Hey John, how come you never hook me up with some chicks?" the demon asks before Constantine slams the case and trunk shut as he loads his revolver. Constantine: "You wouldn't know what to do with it." He replies.

Finally making his way into the jail he cocks his pistol and enters cautiously while he looks around barely being able to make out what's inside due to the boarded up windows. Constantine: "Hello? Anybody in here?" he asks as he walks deeper into the small building. With his eyes fixed on the cell in front of him, John sees what looks to be a man's body with his back facing him sitting on the bed, the man is still as a stone and makes no movement to signify he heard John come in. As he slowly steps towards the cell his footsteps stomp louder and louder in the dark room, he can smell death in the air. Now with his pistol aimed he covers his mouth with a handkerchief to block out the smell as he walks past what seems to be an empty cell beside him. Constantine: "Demon?" Slowly the still body begins to fall to its side as it collapses to the floor. Now relieved but slightly upset John feels he is too late and the body simply keeled over. Constantine: "Damn."

Appearing from thin air a white face in the cell beside John rests its head between two bars revealing himself. Nearly scaring the life out of Constantine he shakes it off recognizing the face. Mysterious Face: "Damn. Damned are those who threaten others' lives, damned are those who walk with the devil in hand and take life in the other, damned are you John Constantine if you do not let me out of this prison." He demands. Constantine: Sure thing, Brand is it?" he asks the pale man behind the bars. Deadman: "I did have a name once, my friends called me Boston, and the freaks at the circus called me Mr. Deadman." He states. John searches the officer's unoccupied desk for a set of keys to unlock the cell. Constantine: "I know, I read a profile about you." Looking to John in mystery he wonders how a profile could have been made about him without his knowledge. Deadman: "I have a profile?" he asks curiously. Constantine: "Yup. Not the kind you find at a police station or on a web site, I have a friend." John says referring to Gabriel who previously conjured up a list of abnormal people with abnormal skills to prevent the end of days. Deadman: "Friends? Next you're going to tell me you spoke to God, right?" he mocks. Constantine: "I owe God a gambling debt, I got your profile from an angel named Gabriel." He replies.

Now in absolute disbelief the dead man in the cell laughs to himself. Deadman: "I've heard all of this before…" He tries explaining as John cuts him off. Constantine: "Boston Brand, born in 1958 died in 1995. For almost your whole life you lived alone until you met a woman named Mary, then she dumped you and took your money leaving you with nothing but your red stunt suit on your back. Later that week you did one last performance for the circus which ended up killing you, then with the help of a witch doctor you were resurrected in believing you were murdered only to find out the witch doctor tricked you into killing the very man who raped her and killed her parents when she was a child. Then you regained your lost memory and remembered you committed suicide on your birthday, the day of your last performance, and from then on you were damned to walk the earth immortal for the next millennium. Do I have that right, Mr. Deadman?" In absolute misery, Brand slides his back down the bars to sit on the floor. Deadman: "Yes. That is me, all of me. So now I ask, Mr. Constantine. Who are you?" he demands. Finally finding the keys taped under the desk, John giggles them in front of Brand. Constantine: "I'm just a guy with too many debts."


End file.
